mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic And The Wielding Freak
About 'Fantastic and the Wielding Freak' Fantastic & The Wielding Freak (left to right order) Today at The Mansion we ordered a Ventriloquist to perform for Madz' Birthday Party. We know she hates Ventriloquists - so we took it into our own hands to give her just what she DIDN'T want. We are kind like that. Kind because on Madz Birthday we lock everybody and we mean every, single, body away in Basements, Rooms, Trap Doors, Lofts - you name it. So that we can give Madz the best day of her life including a free-roam of The Mansion. She usually takes a mile long slide down the Banister to crashing down upon a large trampoline at the bottom, that throws her up 30 floors where she lands in her Birthday Bedroom for the night. - The Head of Mansion's Bedroom. We do love to give Madz what she deserves as for the other 364 days of the year she is usually living in torment and despair. We heard about Fantastic & The Wielding Freak in a Newspaper 3 years ago. They would perform at Crazies Carnival of Horrors - a very popular Circus that lived before the even more so popular Cirque d'Hiver, situated in Paris, France. Fantastic: A young boy at the age of 8 who was born in and grew up at Crazies Carnival has always been around clowns, circus performers: jesters, animals, fire hoops, crazy antics and most of all with this Carnival was HORROR. Fantastic had one special ability - that was performing with his Brother The Wielding Freak. The Brother's were an instant hit when the Audience first saw them perform. They had seen ventriloquism before - your bog standard performances, some funny and crude, some were out-there and a little creepy but, Fantastic and his Brother created the 'Horror theme' for this Carnival in particular. Fantastic had a slight deformity in his eyes - his vision was completely severed and he was paralyzed from the neck down. One standing point was the Brother, who still to this day remains unnamed. He was born with a dysmorphic feature at birth and had a major difference in the shape of his whole face. His inner organs compared to the average innards of a normal fetus is explained as 'riddled and confusing'. There was a large complication at birth for The Wielding Freak in which the parents of Fantastic and his Brother had abandoned them, leaving them to the Circus owners: Geewillykers Rupertlaughs and Joka Kola. 2 Famous performers that have since been missing since the rebuild of the Cirque d'Hiver. Fantastic & The Wielding Freak would stumble out onto the stage before each performance - as a little opening comedy gesture for the audience. The way they looked together didn't really make this funny at all but they had to have a comedy element in their act. It was the rules. The Wielding Freak, holding Fantastic in his gritted and mutated arm would then take a seat in front of the crowd and perch Fantastic on his knee. With his right arm behind his back looking as if to control this 'Mute' character. Which ALWAYS had the audience sitting on the edge of their seats. Firstly, the sight of The Wielding Freak would take peoples breath away. In those times there wasn't many 'freaks' like this one. Especially 2 brothers whom would perform confidently in front of many people. He would start his performance as such, with his muffled and (retarded) voice that would sound as if he had a block of melted cheese welded in his throat. Always propping Fantastic up several times and comedically clearing his throat, acting as if Fantastic was 'broke' or not working. This was a good opening act as it had a few cheap laughs before the horror came: Hello everybody and Welcome to Crazies Carnival of Horrors! (audience applaud) Those of you that haven't met me before, my name is The Wielding Freak (audience laugh) and this is my little brother, Fantastic. At this point The Wielding Freak would ruffle up the back of Fantastic's shirt, turning his head from side-to-side. Fantastic would peer all around the room with his cross-eyes not directly looking anywhere or at anyone. Fantastic would then take over: I'm looking around the room. And I can sense something very strange in the air tonight. Can you feel it, Brother? -Well sure Fantastic, I can feel it. You'll have to elaborate further? Elaborate. Okay. If you say so! (audience laugh) I would like to start by saying that anybody named John in the audience tonight, if any? (4 Johns shout out, waving their arms up) Ah, fantastic! (audience laugh) Well. John, John, John and John - you will die by the end of this show, how does that sound? (audience gasp) -Well now Fantastic! That's not very nice is it! (audience laugh) I assure you John and others that NOTHING like this will happen! Ahh Fantastic, you can't scare people like this...There are kids in the audience! Oh, there are kids present tonight? (Fantastic's eyes peer around the room. His head flips from left to right in a panic) Well kids, let me tell your parents something. The kids are MUCH like our Johns over there. There is only 15 minutes left for you to live, how does that sound, kids? (the kids cheer, laughing and applauding at the comedy) -Okay now, Fantastic. I'd like you to tell the audience of our story of growing up together, will you do that for us? (Fantastic's head props down as if bored of telling this story) Gaaaah! If I must. You never tire of this story, do you Brother? The Wielding Freak stands up and steps toward a tall stool that was recently placed beside a microphone that a worker of the Circus had placed down ~ just in time, but a few seconds late. This guy needs a new job, eh? (audience laugh) -Hey Fantastic, be nice now! Being nice...Let me begin the story of growing up, Brother. The Wielding Freak sits down on the stool and places Fantastic on his lap up against the microphone. Comfortably, the voice was now louder and much clearer. First off. I'd like to begin by telling you what I said when I first saw my Brother. You know, when I was old enough to question things? (Brother spins Fantastic's head side-to-side, turning and strictly looking directly at Brother's face) I said to Brother, 'Why is your face a monster?' and he replied to me saying '.....I am a NICE monster'. (audience gasp awkwardly) -It's okay to laugh, people. Go on, have a laugh at us! (small mutters and laughs are heard, to gradually growing to more laughter as Fantastic & The Wielding Freak sit looking at each other. Then quickly looking back at the crowd waiting for a laugh) See, people. If you don't learn to laugh - you might very well change your name to John or, be one of these kids here. (John's and the kids laugh more so than the rest of the audience.) Now, now now: We grew up without parents me and my Brother. And I have never seen a single thing in my life apart from my Brother's face. I was born with sight but it eventually turned to blindness. -Go on Fantastic, tell them what you said when you first lost your sight. If I must. I said to Brother 'I can't believe that the only thing I remember is your monstrous face. But, I love you like a brother, still!' (audience applaud in harmony) -No. No audience, stop. Stop applauding! This isn't what Fantastic said. Tell them the truth! Tell them now! If I must. I said to Brother 'I'm glad I have lost my sight, so I don't have to look at your monstrous face anymore' and then Brother picked me up and started doing this Ventriloquist stuff with me. I mean. We aren't even an act, did you know that every body? I hate my Brother, he's always dragging me out on stage an--'' (audience giggle and mutter as Brother cups his deformed hand over Fantastic's mouth) -Now, now Fantastic. Now, now. ''Now, now? -Now. Suddenly, screams are heard from the audience and scattering of some sort begins to disperse around each given John. All 4 John's having heard the word 'Now' had begun to spew blood and choke, falling to what looked like their grizzly death. IF I COULD HAVE THE ATTENTION OF EVERYBODY! Shouts Fantastic. -The attention of the audience is what Fantastic is asking for, people! (the audience stops the panic, apart from the family members of the John's still in a blind panic) This is part of the act, people. Each John will now play-dead until the end of the show. Only 5 minutes remain now! -Only 5 minutes remain, Fantastic? Oh this is such a sad time indeed! (the audience 'boo' in a happy manner, now shocked and bewildered from the act.) Anyway. As growing up has always been the Circus kind of life for me and my Brother, we would like to give the opportunity to a few special folks here in the crowd to live the lives we live. Is that right, Brother? -Correct, Fantastic. If you could kindly point at 5 guests to bring up on stage? The Wielding Freak scuffles under Fantastic's shirt obviously grabbing his 'pointing arm'. Well hidden, Brother. They will never know, eh? (audience laugh) -Hey, now. This is because you were born a flop. You didn't tell that story did you? The held arm of Fantastic swings around and slaps Brother across the face. The audience laugh manically as Brother topples down off of the tall stool, leaving Fantastic to poorly roll away to the side of the stage. With Fantastic left unwieldy by the side and Brother now hobbling upwards picking the stool up. He steps towards Fantastic and props him back up again. The face of Fantastic looks badly hurt and is heavily gushing blood from the hairline and also from his deformed eyes. It was a horrific vision. The Wielding Freak seemed okay, as, this was part of the act after all? I assure you, folks. My Brother is never usually this stupid. Now -- I would like to tell you the story of how I became a so-called 'flop', eh Brother? -Really? Now? Now. Suddenly, the kids mentioned within the act follow the John's lead and begin to choke and spew blood. There were roughly 15 kids scattered about the audience coughing and simply just dying. This time the parents and carers of the kids knew this wasn't part of the act as they clearly paid to see this act perform. Shrieks and screams are now heard all over the performance, with food wrappers and drink containers being chucked directly at Fantastic & The Wielding Freak. Dodging said containers and ducking and swerving through the hatred of garbage, a bloodied Fantastic begins to speak once more. I hope your time at Crazies Carnival of Horrors was indeed a Horror! -They did come for the Horror, didn't they Fantastic? Yes they did. Yes, they did. ------------------------------- The lives of 15 children were sadly lost on this fateful night, including the 4 John's. The Carnival was knocked down and demolished just 2 weeks later. For Madz Birthday, we hope that Fantastic & The Wielding Freak will perform their ever famous 'kid act'. We have also placed John Burrowman in the singular crowd along with Madz, because John Burrowman is a dirty bastard that keeps trying to break into Richelle's dorm room. We asked Fantastic to perform both Acts tonight, in which his Brother spoke for him saying, Yes. We will perform these acts one last time.